Object Overload The Movie
Object Overload The Movie is a new Object Show Action Animated Movie that is released in May 17, 2019. The films are 20th Century Fox and Castle Rock Entertainment. Summary Fruity-Loo, Sandstorm and the Coyote Pack are the new characters appears in the Movie. Gamey and his Contestants are going to the Mexico City until they got back to the land. Miner Hat can be the hero of the day along with the Alliance. Gamey will tell her that the Contestants got lost in the Jungle Forest. She will save the Contestants and get back to the Object Overload land. Plot The Movie starts when Gamey and the Contestants are going to Mexico City. They all arrived to Walmart to find the stuff for Miner Hat. After Traveling, they met Miner Hat with Sweetaroo, her pet techbot skunk when she greets to them. They brought the Crayola Big box of 120 crayons because she loves to color pictures. Gamey announced them that they are going to the Field Trip to the Desert Jungle Forest. They are arrived in here as Gamey tells them do not go in the den because they are eastern coyotes that gonna hunt you and died. Then, Melony saw the Den that she goes inside and the Coyote Pack and a Leader named Blackclawser as he saw Melony. He calls his pack that they're wanted to eat her as she ran off from the den. The Contestants saw her running from the pack as Melony saw a dead end while they arrived in OO land. The Pack was almost to eat her, but a Desert Fox fights all the Coyotes as they ran off. Melony saw him who save her as the Contestants met him. Sandstorm is his name as he let the Contestants free from the Forest. Gamey met Sandstorm who is a hero fox as he met him as well. Then, A Colorful Fruit bat was looking for fruits as she land on Sandstorm. Her name is Fruity-Loo as she help him to keep the Contestants from the pack. The Contestants are safe back in the Object Overload Land as Miner Hat knows the idea to go to the Jungle Forest and stop the pack. The Contestants are going as Miner Hat waving goodbye to them with the Alliance. When they are arrived in the Jungle Forest too far away, they got lost and they are felt sad, depressed, gloomy and worried. They will try to find the exit, but fails as they got trapped so no one will ever get back. When Miner Hat was telling the Alliance with about her adventure, Gamey tells the Contestants to do their 1st special Challenge, unfortunately they're gone and he was looking for them, but nothing here or there in the land. Gamey asks Sandstorm and Fruity Loo that the Contestants are went to the Jungle and got alone and lost. They said sure as they tell to Miner Hat, with her pet and the Alliance. They talking them that the Contestants are lost in the Faraway Jungle as they gasp. Miner Hat and the Alliance are rushes to their Clubhouse and Miner Hat knows that she tells them about The Greatest Special Plan. Sandstorm and Fruity-Loo are watching them about her Greatest Special Plan when they are doing. But Something happen, Blackclawser and his Pack are trying to climb the Clubhouse to kidnapped The Alliance, Miner Hat kick them off from the Clubhouse as she shut the door and locked and made the Pack rushes back to the Jungle Forest. Miner Hat tell them that you should never let the predators in, The Alliance agree with her. Miner Hat thinking that she has the plan to stop the Coyote Pack and save the Contestants. In the Forest Jungle, The Contestants knows the first greatest plan to get out from the Jungle. When Disc and Pumpkin got a vine and give it to Masky as she threw the vine and landing between the trees. Melony accidentally turns on Television with a THX Logo on his Screen Face. Kite and Toaster are seeing Melony was watching Television while the Pack sleeps in their cave for nocturnal. Globe was looking for hearing as Casey hears a sound as she doing a deep note sound. The THX sound making Melony flys off and its noise blowing her juice splats and almost splatted on Kite and Toaster, but they are safe. Popcorn and Pearly are inside the trees, Popcorn has the robotic squirrel while pearly turns on. Melony bumps on Television again and his screen was on RS's cam to show that the Coyote Pack are coming back to the jungle. They know that they going to catch them as their plan. Miner Hat was tied up her tail with a rope that attach to PA while Toothy, Coney and Fly Swat was sitting on him. Boxing Glove was hop on Miner Hat as Sweetaroo was on PA when she was napping. Miner Hat and the Alliance was ready to fly as Miner Hat jumps off from the cliff as she flies in the air with the Alliance. Sandstorm and Fruity-Loo waving goodbye to them when they are staying with Gamey who is still safe in the Land. Back in the Forest Jungle, The Contestants saw a pack of Coyotes that they wanted to eat us, but Miner Hat save them by using the huge basket (made of leaves). The Contestants are safe as Casey was fall down and back to the Jungle when she got lost again and cries as she sits under the trees. Gamey saw the Contestants that they are saved by Miner Hat and the Alliance, but someone is missing. Popcorn tells Miner Hat that Casey was lost again and Snowglobe ask her that she still lost in the Jungle. So Miner Hat and the Alliance are fly off to the Jungle Forest. When they are arrived, Miner Hat tells Sweetaroo to find her. Sweetaroo spotted Casey crying in the Trees as she comforts her as she was saved. Then, the Coyote Pack are wanted to eat Casey, but Miner Hat flies off with the others. When they are arrived in the OO land while everyone was cheering for Miner Hat the hero, Sandstorm and Fruity-Loo hug her along with the Alliance. But then, Blackclawser the Coyote Pack was arrived in the Land as they tried to eat the Contestants, Sandstorm and Fruity-Loo fight them except Blackclawser. He was very mad as he wanted to catch them, Miner Hat punch him as they saved until she puts him in the cannon to launch him away along with his pack. Everyone cheer for her to her great bravery as Gamey realized that Miner Hat is now become a hero. Everyone can go to the Challenge, but Miner Hat that they need to celebrate the lost of the Coyotes as they dance to the party. When they are dancing, Miner Hat gives Toothy a hug as they danced with the Contestants to the end. Cast Miner Hat Sweetaroo (Miner Hat's pet) Sandstorm the Desert Fox and Fruity-Loo the Fruit Bat (Main Heroes) Blackclawser the Eastern Coyote and his Pack (Main Villain and Henchmen) Gamey Ball Boombox Boxing Glove Candy Casey Cherries Clock Coney Crayon Disc Dusty Fly Swat Globe Kite Lighter Locky Marble Masky Melony Paper Airplane Pearly Picture Ping Pong Ball Popcorn Pumpkin Snowglobe Soccer ball Television Tiki Toaster Toothy Top Hat Other Characters and Animals from the Movie Songs/Soundtrack Numa Numa English Remix (Going in the Jungle Forest Scene) Night Nurse - Cascada (Nightcore Version) I really like you- Carly Rae Jepsen (Miner Hat and the Alliance's Plan Scene) ♪ Nightcore - Heathens / Animals (Switching Vocals) (Fight and Escaped from the Jungle Scene) What Makes You Beautiful - One Direction (Dancing and Ending Scene) YouTube Videos Murderer Mystery by RobloxFTWCreepypastasFTL (Request by MrtyesVideos) Dash kills Object Overload Characters/Grounded by Michael the Vyond Guy Trivia * Ball is Ping-Pong Ball's Friend. * This is a Similar wiki, but they are different. * This THX Scene is the same as Over The Hedge. * Melony accidentally turns on Television with a THX Logo on his Screen Face. * Fruity-Loo was Afraid of the Coyote Pack. Studios 20th Century Fox Castle Rock Entertainment Xanyleaves Films Category:Movies Category:Animated movies Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Object Show Movies Category:Xanyleaves Flims Category:May 2019 Releases Category:2019 films Category:PG Category:PG-rated animated films Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Friendship Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Castle Rock Entertainment Animation Films